The Wishing Wheel/Gallery/2
Giant loop-de-loop S2E19 Wide curve.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes in the curve.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes finish the curve.png S2E19 AJ spots something up ahead.png|Whoa! S2E19 Blaze and Stripes come to a halt.png S2E19 Giant loop-de-loop.png S2E19 Stripes "There's no way that thing can stop us".png S2E19 Stripes "Last one through".png|"C'mon! Last one through is a rusty bumper!" S2E19 Stripes heads for the loop.png S2E19 Stripes beginning to climb the loop.png S2E19 Stripes stable at first.png S2E19 Stripes slowing down.png S2E19 Stripes can't go any further.png S2E19 Stripes holds on with his claws.png S2E19 Stripes trying to hold on.png S2E19 Stripes sliding back.png S2E19 Stripes slips back to Blaze.png S2E19 Stripes dizzy.png S2E19 Stripes "That loop might be too big".png|"I think that loop might be too big." S2E19 Blaze says they can make it.png S2E19 We need centripetal force.png S2E19 AJ describing centripetal force.png S2E19 The loop is shaped like a circle.png S2E19 Diagram of loop with centripetal force.png S2E19 Stripes "Let's go for it".png|Rawr! Let's go for it! S2E19 Help us loop.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes shout "Centripetal force!".png|Centripetal Force! S2E19 Blaze and Stripes launch into the loop.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes using centripetal force.png S2E19 Giant loop with centripetal force.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes finishing the loop.png S2E19 Loop centripetal force almost finished.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes exit the giant loop.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes head further on.png Crusher tries to loop, part 1 S2E19 Crusher and Pickle on the racetrack.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle also hunting for the Wishing Wheel.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle go down a hill.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle grinning.png S2E19 Crusher knows what to wish for.png S2E19 Crusher wants to wish for the world's biggest trophy.png S2E19 Pickle wonders what to wish for.png S2E19 Pickle wants to wish for Pickles.png S2E19 Crusher distracted.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle in awe.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle approach the giant loop-de-loop.png S2E19 Giant loop from Crusher and Pickle's perspective.png S2E19 Crusher thinks it's easy.png S2E19 Crusher presents tire glue.png S2E19 Tire glue up close.png S2E19 Crusher squirts the glue.png S2E19 Pickle touches the glue.png S2E19 Crusher jumps in the glue.png S2E19 Crusher gets his tires sticky.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle with sticky tires.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle head for the loop.png|"We're going round a giant loop!" S2E19 Crusher and Pickle start climbing.png|"Yeah, we're on our way to the Wishing Wheel!" S2E19 Crusher and Pickle walk through the loop.png|"We're gonna get there really soon!" S2E19 Pickle mentions their tires are coming unstuck.png|"Aaaand we're not worried that our tires are coming unstuck!" S2E19 Crusher confused.png|Wait, what? S2E19 Crusher losing grip.png S2E19 Crusher dumbstruck.png|Uh-oh. S2E19 Crusher falls.png S2E19 Crusher bouncing off the loop.png S2E19 Crusher thuds on the ground.png S2E19 Crusher sitting up.png S2E19 Pickle lands on Crusher's head.png S2E19 Crusher disgusted "Eww...yuck!".png|Eww...Yuck. Crocodile Cave S2E19 Portion of the racetrack.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes take a sharp turn.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes jump a gap.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes high tire in mid-air.png S2E19 Blaze asks Stripes what they should wish for.png S2E19 Stripes wonders what to wish for.png S2E19 Stripes wants to wish for ice cream.png S2E19 Blaze likes Stripes' wish idea.png S2E19 AJ "Check it out".png|Hey. Check it out. S2E19 There's a cave.png|The track leads into that cave. S2E19 It looks like a crocodile.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes head for the crocodile cave.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes approaching the crocodile cave.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes enter the crocodile cave.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes inside the crocodile cave.png S2E19 Stripes "I wonder why".png S2E19 Crocodiles appear behind Stripes.png S2E19 The cave is full of crocodiles.png S2E19 Stripes "Full of crocodiles?!".png|Full of crocodiles?! S2E19 Blaze and Stripes scared by the crocodiles.png|RUN AWAY! S2E19 Blaze and Stripes escape the crocodiles.png S2E19 AJ "Uh-oh!".png|"Uh Oh!" S2E19 Another crocodile up ahead.png|"There's another crocodile up ahead!" Chomp, Chomp! S2E19 Stripes "There's not enough room".png S2E19 We have to go over the crocodile.png S2E19 Ride around the circle.png S2E19 Blaze "Follow me".png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes loop over the crocodile.png|Centripetal Force! S2E19 Blaze and Stripes made it past the crocodile.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes head further into the cave.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes see more crocodiles.png S2E19 Three crocodiles up ahead.png|More crocodiles up ahead! S2E19 Blaze "With centripetal force".png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes loop over all three crocodiles.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes successful.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes see yet more crocodiles.png|Uh-oh! S2E19 Four more crocodiles.png|We're not done yet! S2E19 Blaze and Stripes about to loop the crocodiles.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes loop over all four crocodiles.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes successful once again.png S2E19 We're almost out.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes see the last crocodiles.png S2E19 Five crocodiles block the way.png S2E19 Blaze "It's centripetal force time!".png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes loop over the last crocodiles.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes passed all the crocodiles.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes reach the cave exit.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes jump out of the cave.png|"After a while, crocodiles!" S2E19 Sad crocodiles.png|Sigh...chomp, chomp. Centripetal Force! S2E19 Blaze and Stripes grin together.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes speed for a loop-de-loop.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes activate their centripetal force.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes "Keep those wheels rollin'".png S2E19 AJ in the driver's seat.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes unleash more centripetal force.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes see another loop-de-loop.png S2E19 Side view of Blaze and Stripes.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes use centripetal force again.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes maintain the centripetal force.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes finish looping.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes pass frogs.png S2E19 Frog swings with centripetal force.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes use centripetal force on a banked turn.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes pass a monkey.png S2E19 Monkey swings with centripetal force.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes side by side again.png S2E19 Centripetal force used in a twist.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes approach more loops.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes loop with centripetal force yet again.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes take a twist.png S2E19 AJ changing gears.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes use centripetal force in a loop-de-loop.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes using their centripetal force.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes finish the loop.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes swing around on vines.png S2E19 Centripetal force on vine swings.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes finish their swinging.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes speed out of sight.png Crusher tries to loop, part 2 S2E19 Crusher and Pickle still at the giant loop.png S2E19 Pickle talking about pickles.png S2E19 Crusher finds something.png S2E19 Crusher found another solution.png S2E19 Crusher "We can bounce through the loop".png S2E19 Crusher presents tire springs.png S2E19 Tire springs fly through the air.png S2E19 Tire springs land on the ground.png S2E19 Crusher puts on the tire springs.png S2E19 Pickle puts on the tire springs.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle test the springs out.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle bounce toward the loop.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle start bouncing around the loop.png S2E19 Crusher bouncing.png S2E19 Pickle bouncing.png S2E19 Pickle mentioning the upside down part.png S2E19 Crusher stops confused again.png S2E19 Crusher stopped at the upside down part.png S2E19 Springs lose their grip.png S2E19 Crusher falls again.png S2E19 Crusher bouncing off the ground.png S2E19 Pickle bouncing off the ground.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle bounce to the top left.png S2E19 Crusher bouncing off the top left.png S2E19 Pickle bouncing off the top left.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle bounce to the bottom right.png S2E19 Crusher bouncing off the bottom right.png S2E19 Pickle bouncing off the bottom right.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle bounce back to the top.png S2E19 Crusher bouncing off the top.png S2E19 Pickle bouncing off the top.png S2E19 Crusher lands back where he started.png S2E19 Pickle bounces off Crusher's head.png S2E19 Crusher annoyed and Pickle impressed.png To return to the The Wishing Wheel episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries